Feeling
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Bella is a normal girl moving to Forks with her mom. She is making new friends. What happens when she starts having dreams of girls being murdered and then she starts feeling it and whos the ghost in her house. What happens when dreams are reality.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTER BUT I DID MAKE UP THE PLOT AND STORY IT ALL MY OWN :p**

**Pov's this chapter: Bella**

Bpov

"OW" I yelled as my head hit the window rather hard may I had.

"Sorry Hun pot hole" my mom said.

"Yeah Yeah its fine thats what I get for trying to sleep in the car" I said rubbing my head.

"Oh hush were almost there. Oh Bella your going to love the new house its not big but its enough for us girls" she said excitedly. Yep thats my mom. Me and her are like bestfriends she has me and I have her. I dont have a dad. I dont know if hes dead or not. I was born from a one night stand in college. Sadly because of that my mom had to drop out.

Right now we are driving to our new house in a small town called Forks. Its going to be alot different from my original home in New York city. I lived there all of my life and right now I'm mom owned a nice flowershop on some busy street and everyone loved it. Until we got a competitor then they all went there and we went bankrupt. My mom says this is a good opportunity to start over. She is going to go back to school to be a doctor and shes already got a job as a nurse in the hospital here.

My plan is just to finish school. I used to play soccer soccer in New york but looking at the weather here I can see my soccer career is officially over. I dont mind so much i was going to quit soon anyway I just really wasnt feeling it anymore. I was really good and everyone was dissapointed but it was my choice. I am going to stay in shape though I dont wanna get huge. With my petite figure that would be quite awkward looking I would say. I just hope I dont get to much attention here.

"Were here" my mom said breaking me out of my thoughts. I immediately started looking around. I looked everywhere. Ugh its green really green. Finally my eyes caught the house or now our house. It was actually..pretty nice. It was about 3 storys but not really huge 3 stories you know. I could definitely live here.

"The school is right down the road you dont need to drive you can just walk" my mom said pointing down the road. I could see the outline of a big building."How do you like the house" she asked

"Its nice definitely enough for us" I smiled and hugged her.

"You know I am sorry you had to leave all your friends in New York and god know we moved far enough way for visiting, but I think our lives can be good here" She looked me right in the eyes the entire time "and I guess noone here will beg you to play soccer" she looked around making a face. She hated rain as much as I do. I laughed and she hit me on the shoulder which made me laugh harder. She eventually joined in. I bet we looked like two crazy girls just laughing in the car.

"The moving trucks will be here in a minute so we should get the stuff we brought in now" she said after we sobered up. I nodded. We got out of the car. I Mom went to the front door to open it. I went to the trunk I stacked to boxes on top of eachother and attempted to walk. I almost made it to the front door but I tripped and I cant even tell you over what because I have no idea.

"Woah there" I heard someone saw and then the weight of one of the boxes were gone.

"Thanks" I said looking at my savior. I was in for a shock. .Huge. Not fat huge but muscly huge. He had dark curly hair. If I compared him to a animal it would be a bear.

"No problem and by the way I'm Emmett your next door neighbor" he said as we walked to the door.

"Oh"

"Well me and my parents and siblings Alice and Edward live there" he said pointing to the house on the right "and My girlfriend Rosalie and her brother Jasper live there" he pointed to the house on the left. "I'm actually shocked someone moved in here after what supposedly happened here" he gestured to my house.

"What happened here" I asked curious

"How bout you come over to my house after you get settled and you can meet everyone and I'll tell you" He suggested and I nodded "Great so you later.." he paused

"Bella" I finished

"Ok see you later _Bella_" he said leaving

"THANK YOU" I yelled after him

"NO PROBLEM" he yelled back and went in his house

"Who was that" my mom asked walking outside

"oh that was Emmett our next door neighbor I told him I would meet up with him and his friends later do you mind" I asked

"No you should go and make friends and the doctor I am working for actually lives there"

"OH" i said raising my eyebrows "is that the reason you insisted on this particular house"

she blushed "Yeah I didnt think it would hurt to become friends with him you know for future things"

"Hes hot isnt he" I said bluntly

"Oh yeah but hes married and his wife is very nice" I laughed and walked inside.

"The bedrooms are upstairs I already got mine you can pick yours" she said walking out to get the rest of the stuff. I went up the stairs and they creeked. I walked into the second biggest room and put down the box that held all my soccer medals in them. I suddenly felt a cold chill go up my back and I shivered.

"what was that" I murmered to my self. I went to the theremestat and it said the room was supposed to be 70. "huh must have been a draft" I heard a cars pulling up so I went to the window to check it out. The moving trucks wer here.

4 hours later with a lot of help from the movers our house was done. "Are you sure it was no trouble at all" My mom flirted with one of them. Oh mom. I dont know what he said but afterwards he left and my mom looked dissapointed.

"Married huh" she nodded. I looked at the clock and it said 5 I guess now would be a good time to meet the neighbors. "Mom im gunna go now I'll be back later" she nodded and I left.

Ok was it left or right. I forgot which house he was in. "YO BELLA OVER HERE" i heard a familiar voice yell. I looked over and saw Emmett with a bunch of other people with him in the front yard of the house on the right. I need to remember that. I walked over and was enveloed in a huge bear I got out of that I was got in another hug but all I could see was black hair. The person hugging me pulled away and I could finally see them. It was a short girl with spikey black hair. She looks like a pixie.

"Im Alice and were gunna be great friends" she said and I smiled. People here were nice " I see youve already met my big bro Emmett so allow me to introduce you to the rest of the gang. This is Rosalie, Emmetts girlfriend and Jaspers twin" she pointed to a beautiful blonde supermodel. I swear just looking at her is a blow to the old ego. She was taller than me and Alice but not taller that any boy. She was perfection in a girl form. Im not gay but If I was I would definitely want her. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"This is my Boyfriend Jasper aka Rosalies twin" she pointed to a blonde boy he had some muscles but not as much as Emmett and he was pretty tall. He dressed texasish. He smiled

"Last and least my twin brother Edward" she pointed to a Greek God. He had bronze hair and a flawless face. He had muscles still not as much as Emmett but it was no secret he was toned. He smiled and my breathing stop but I quickly composed myself before anyone could notice.

"And this is Bella" Emmett said and everyone looked at him "what I just wanted to make sure everyone knew. Shoot me."

"I shot a rabbit once" I said randomly and everyone looked at me. Why did that just come out of my mouth. "It was a accident the kid next door got a BB gun and said girls couldnt use them so I took it and accidently shot his pet rabbit" Everyone laughed

"I like you Bella youll fit in quite nicely" Emmett said and everyone nodded. Wow Im surprised I didnt just get shunned right there. "So i guess I should follow up with what I said Ide do when you came over"

I bit my lip and tilted my head confused. He laughed. "about the house" oo now I remember.

"Yeah I would like to know what I got into"

"Everyone gather round its story time" he said and we all sat in a circle "Do yall want me to say it all or can we take turns"

"take turns" Alice said and he nodded

"Well about 16 years ago a girl and her dad lived in that house. Her mother was already dead they say she committed suicide but there still was always question about the dad. I mean he never mourned over it. I was only 2 along with Jasper and Rose and Edward and Alice were only 1 so none of us noticed"

"My turn" Alice said "Well one night he went out and the girl. Her name was Tanya and she was our babysitter. Well stayed in. It was a Friday night."

"My turn" Rosalie said and Alice jutted out her bottim lip "He came home and he killed her" I gasped

"My turn" Jasper said and Rosalie glared "They never know what happened to him. He just dissapeared"

"My turn" Edward said and oh my god his voice is like a god to. "Noone has ever lived in that house until now. Some people say its haunted with Tanyas ghost but I think that just got made up so kids wouldnt go in a destroy it"

"Welll if anything freaky happens yall will be the first to know" I told them and they laughed. I heard a car pulling up so I turned and saw a pizza deliverly guy going up to my door. "Wow how did she find out the number to that" I murmered but they heard me and laughed again. He went up to my mom and she fumbled with her purse.

"BELLA" she called Ugh I know what that means. I have to flirt with that guy for free pizza.

"I'll be right back" I said getting up. I walked over to the guy and his name tag said Mike. "Hi I'm Bella whats your name" I said flirtatiously. He gulped

"miiike" he stuttered and I gave him a flirty smile

"Hi Mike I am soo sorry but we just moved here and our money hasnt gotten transferred yet so we cant pay you I'm soo sorry for wasting your time" I jutted out my bottom lip and made my eyes look as sad as I could.

"Oh no thats fine here have it anyway welcome to Forks"

"Really you sure" I mad my voice as innocent as possible

He nodded quickly. I reached for the pizza and purposely let my hands linger on his for a little it as I got a hold of the Pizza box. It was gross his fingers were rough and sweaty. I kept my fascade up. "Thankyou" I said winking at him he looked like he was going to faint. He managed to get in his car and as he left he dented a mailbox. Me and my mom both laughed. I handed her the box grabbing a piece of my own.

"Thanks hun I wont make you do that anymore" she said

"Uhhuh" I took a bite out of my pizza and walked back to my new friends. They all had wide eyes

"That" I said sitting down "is how you get free Pizza" I took another bite of my Pizza and they all laughed

"THAT WAS EPIC" Emmett said

"I know he even ran into mailbox" Rosalie said

"Im surprised he could even walk I mean seriously he looked like he was about to come in his pants" Jasper choked out and we all laughed harder

"Bella you are awsome We are totally going to make fun of him tomorrow" Alice said and I smiled. Im glad I'm fitting in.

"Mikes Scum" I heard Edward mutter. Whats his problem.

"Though I thought Eddie's head was gunna burst the entire time" Emmett said and Edward glared at him while I just looked confused

"Someones gotta crush" Jasper teased

"Okay okay new subject" Alice said trying to change what could have been a really awkward conversation.

We talked until we couldnt see eachother anymore it was so dark. We parted way but made plans to meet up tomorrow and walk to school together. When I got in the house mom was passed out on the couch. I shook her lightly and it woke her up just enough for her to walk to her room. I changed into some shorts and a tanktop and collapsed in my own bed. My room was still freezing. I'll look at the window tomorrow. This place can be nice. It didnt tak long for me to fall into a deep sleep.

_"Someone help" I head someone scream. I looked at my surroundings and I was in a ally. How did I get here. I looked at my clothes and I was still in the tanktop and shorts I went to bed in. "HELP" i heard the voice scream again. I looked and saw a girl running right at me. She was defnitely going to knock me over. I put my arms out and she got Kept running and then she went right through me. What the. She went to the corner of the ally._

_"Uhh are you ok" I asked walking to her and she screamed again. "Im not going to hurt you I'm trying to help you" I tried to soothe her put she just screamed again and then I felt someone else walk through me. I looked and saw a man. His back was to me. "Hey" I called out trying to touch his shoulder but I went right through him. Am I dead. I dont remember dying._

_"Please dont hurt me I'll do anything" the girl begged. The man took out the knife. He grabbed the girl but the hair and she squeaked in surprise._

_"There is nothing you can do" The man said. Then he stabbed her in the chest. I just watched in horror. The girl she was no older than 21 and she was beautiful. She didnt deserve that. I heard the girls breath slower and stop. She was dead and I saw it. The man cleaned off the knife with his jacket and walked out of the ally. I never saw his face it was to dark. I walked over to the girl and I saw her there. Just one stab wound to the chest. It must have hit a major artery. She had blonde hair and beautiful greenish blue eyes. If I saw her when she was alive Ide be jealous. I looked and saw her purse on the ground. I looked and it said Kate on it. Huh she looks like a Kate. I tried to pick it up but my hand went through it. I tried a couple more times and then I tried to touch the girl but the same thing happened. I gave up and started to sob._

_"Beep Beep Beep" I heard and I looked up. Where is that coming from I got up and looked around. "Beep Beep Beep" there it is again. Wait that sounds like my alarm clock._

My eyes opened and I shot right up in my bed. I was wet I guess from sweat. My eyes felt dry. I guess I was really crying. What the hell kind of dream was that. I guess its because Im in a un familiar environment and that story didnt help either.I turned off the alarm and got in the shower and let it soothe me. I went in my room and changed into dark skinny jeans with brown UGGs with a yellow rolling stones t shirt with a brown tanktop under it. I let my hair fall down in natural waves and put on light makeup.

Im not gunna let that dream get to me. It just wasnt like any other nightmare. It was so real like I was there witnessing it but I couldnt do anything. Oh well I guess i'm just going crazy. I went downstairs and saw my mom already in the kitchen watching the new on the small tv we out in there.

"That awful" I heard my mom mutter "So beautiful and young such ashame" I was curious so I went over to see what she was looking at and there on the screen was the girl I saw get murdered in my dream. Across the screen it read 'Kate Shockery Murdered Last Night No Leads. Death By One Stab Wound To The Chest'.

Oh my God I saw it I was there. Well I wasnt there but I was there. My head started to hurt.

"Are you ok Sweetie" mom said coming up to me

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to meet up with my friends were walking together bye" I said walking out. I decided I'm not telling anyone. They'll just think I'm crazy and maybe its just a coincidence I mean maybe it was a ESP one time thing. No biggie.

I saw my friends waiting on the sidewalk. I walked over to them and they smiled and we started off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**Pov's this chapter: Bella**

Bpov

"So Bella how was your first night in the new house" Alice asked me as we walked. My mind instantly went back to the dream. I just cant shake the fact that it was so real and then its the same girl dead on tv.

"Bellaaaa" Emmett said waving a hand in front of my face bringing me back to reality. I shook my head to clear it.

"Uhh last night yeah it was...good" I told everyone. They all raised there eyebrows at me but let it go.

After a minute Alice spoke up "Did you all hear about that college student that was murdered last night in Port Angelas"

I didnt say anything I just kept on walking. I wanted to tell them what I saw but I'm sure they would think I was crazy.

The walk to school wasn't long I don't think anyone talked to me or if they did I wasn't sure because I was lost in my own thoughts. We parted ways once we got there and I went to the office to get my schedule. After everything was settled I went off to my first period class which was English. I walked in a teacher had already started class. All eyed turned to me except the teachers.

They were watching Romeo and Juliet and he looked like he was grading papers. I walked up to him slowly "you must be the new girl Isabella Swan" he said not even looking up.

"Uh yes sir can you please sign this paper" I said handing it to him he nodded and snatched it out my hand. That was quite rude. I forced myself not to make a snooty comment or be rude back because I promised my mom that in this school id be good. Cause you see in my last school me and my principle were well acquainted. I never did anything but I still got straight A's on tests and quizzes because I am smart I just don't see the point in doing anything else. Every teacher and even the principle though I cheated so they made me take a huge test on everything to see if I really knew my stuff and I got a 100 on it which gave me bragging rights forever. Oh how I miss my old school I heard from my friends the teachers through a party and didn't give out homework for a week because I left. Which makes me laugh I dint think I was too terrible.

I didn't even see the teacher scribble his signature on it before he was holding it front of my face. I grabbed it back and put it in my pocket. I looked at the class and everyone was still looking at me. Then I saw a hand waving in the air and I noticed it to be Alice's. Oh thank God I'm saved. I walked up to her and sat in the seat behind her.

After a minute she passed me a note.

**Alice/**_Bella_

**Oh Bella I am sooo happy we got the same class I was hoping we would**

_Yeah me too with the way everyones been looking at me I felt like I was a deer in a lions den_

**hahaha I know I mean you are pretty and all but they were just being rude**

_Awww dont make me blush lol I'm not pretty and yea there not the only ones being rude is that teacher always like that_

**oh Bella yes you are and I know for a fact a certain boy agrees with me...and yes the this teacher is always a dill hole**

_Who?? and if he is then I'll just have to disobey my mother and act like I did at my old school_

**Im not telling who...and what do you mean how were you like at ur old school**

_why not?? and I'll tell all of you later at lunch_

**because if I did id be breaking a promise and you'll find out soon enough...fine lunch it is what do you have next??**

_You are wierd but ok i'll let it go.. I have History then lunch..u?_

**I am not weird haha....I have Math then lunch but its in the same direction we can walk together**

_yes you are and that sounds great when does this class end Ive seen Romeo and Juliet more times than I can count_

**I am not and in 3..2..1**

Right as I read one the bell went off. That's creepy. We got up and grabbed our stuff and walked out together.

"do I at least get as hint out of who thinks Im cute" I asked her as we walked

"Maybe but not yet" she said..she is stubborn maybe even more than kind of interesting to meet your match. "But I do need to ask you a question how do you like all of us"

I thought about it for a minute "all of you are nice" I said finally she shook her head "No i mean describe each of us personally" she clarified

"uhh..ok well Emmett is funny and like a teddy bear. You are hyper and fun and nice and pretty. Rosalie is pretty and looked like she can handle herself. Jasper is nice even though that Texas thing is kind of weird..but I'm not judging"

"it fine hes always been like that I think its cute. What about Edward?" she asked me and my mind wandered. What to say about Edward. Well just talking to him I know hes a gentleman and sweet and Hot and that isn't even enough to say what he looks like. Hes perfect. "Bellaa I'm waiting what do you think of Edward" she asked again smiling

"umm well hes Nice and sweet and great looking" I admitted blushing and her smile got wider."what" I asked. She shook her head. We got to our classes and said that wede meet at the cafeteria doors together. I walked in and got the teacher to sign the pass and went to sit in a empty seat. II looked around and saw Jasper walk in he noticed me and sat by me.

"I though you were a senior" I said

he nodded " I am but my senior history teacher got pissed at me for being a know it all so she put me in a lower class just to piss me off" He told me and I laughed because that is hilarious. He glared at me for a minute but ended up joining me as well.

The teacher talked about stuff I already knew so i drowned her out and before I knew it the Bell rang. I got up and told Jasper ide meet him at the cafeteria doors because he was going to get Alice. I walked there quickly hoping no one would talk to me..When I got there I saw Edward and a involuntary smile crept across my face. I walked up to him and when he saw me he smiled to.

"Hey wheres everyone else" I asked standing right beside him.

"They'll be here in a second we can go in if you want and sit down" he told me. I nodded and he led me in the cafeteria to a room in the back. We sat down by each other.

"So what did you do at your old school" he asked me

"uhh I got in trouble and played soccer" I told him his eyes got wide. What did I say.

"You play soccer do I" he said smiling

"you can play here"

"Uhh yeah its really wet and muddy though and sometimes we cant" he admitted with a sheepish smile

"I quit though"

"why" he asked curiously

"I just didn't want to play anymore and alot of people begged me to its not like I was bad I mean I already had colleges ask my coach when I was legible to be talked to" I explained he nodded

"Well will you play me sometime I would love to see your skills" he said flashing me a gorgeous crooked smile which made my heart skip a beat. All I did was nod because i didnt trust my voice. He was about to say something else but everyone else came to the table and cut him off.

" Bellsy and Eddie couldnt wait for us huh" Emmett joked pulling out his chair and sitting down.

"Emmett don't call me Eddie" Edward growled at him. Damn talk about hating a nickname. I didnt like Bellst that much either but whatever hes just having fun and I never had any siblings so its cool having someone act like your brother.

Emmett put his hands up in a surrender "Sorry geesh didn't mean to offend you in front of your _girlfriend_' Emmett said laughing and I looked at him confused and Edward was glaring dagger luckily Rosalie came in just in time and slapped him on the back of the head. He grabbed the back of his head and started rubbing it "Rosie what was that for" he whined

"For being a asshole" she said simply and took a bite out of the pizza she got

"so Bella it time to tell me what you did at your old school" Alice said looking at me

I sighed "ok fine what do you want to know"

"How you acted and what you meant in English" she said

I laughed alittle "oh that well how do I put this...Every teacher hated me"

"Why" Jasper asked

I shrugged "Because I made them look like dumbasses"

"How" Rosalie asked

" well I never did homework or projects and I back talked alot and made comments but I still got straight A's so they all though I cheated which was offending I told them they were all on drugs so they made me take a test to see if I knew my shit and I got everything right. My friends told me they through a party after I left and didn't teach anything for a week" I told them

They all laughed "Damn Bella I would never have out you for the type that would be trouble"

I laughed again at a memory "yeah i was in the principals office so much that I knew what he liked in his coffee" they all laughed again

"You should be like that here these teachers need a wake up call" Edward said

I sighed " I wish I could but I promised my mom Id be good at least for a month or I'm grounded till I turn 17 which is in June and right now it is March" I explained and they all nodded.

"So Bella wheres your dad" Emmett asked

I shrugged " I dunno I never met him I was born out of a one night stand in college"

"Oh Im sorry Bells I didnt mean to bring anything up" He said

"No its fine I never met him or know who he is so I dont care really about it" I told them honestly because I really didnt care. He sighed in relief that I wasnt offended.

We ate in silence tomorrow before some guy with blonde hair walked up to us. He looked familiar but I could put my finger on it. "Hey Bella wanna go out to a movie Friday night" he asked me

I looked at him confused " Who the hell are you"

He looked taken back but recovered quickly "Im Mike" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhh Hi do i know you" I said. I heard everyone snickering behind me.

"The delivery guy you came on to yesterday" He told me exasperated..

"Oh now I remember. what do you want again" the laughing got harder

"Uhh do you wanna go out with me friday to see a movie or something" he said again

"Uhh I cant Im doing something highly important and I cant change it" I said hoping he would drop it

"What are you doing" he asked me and I huffed annoyed

"Taking a shower" I told him and everyone laughed

"Well how bout after the shower" he said oblivious to what I was trying to do

"Uhh I have plans" I said turning around"

"What are they" he asked again I rolled my eyes

"I dont know probably watching tv or something but whatever Im doing is going to be more fun thean hanging out with you now can you please leave me alone" I said annoyed

"Oh dont be like that sugar you know you want me" He said grabbing my shoulder but the feeling of his hand there didnt last ling because out of nowhere Edward had his wrist in a death grip I could see the hand turning purple.

"Never touch her again Newton shes been trying to nicely say no to you get a clue and get the hell out of here" Edward growled shoving Mike by the wrist which made him stumble backwards into a kid with a tray successfully getting food all over him. I couldnt help it I bursted out laughing and so did everyone else in the cafeteria. I heard some pictures being taken and I looked and saw it was Emmett. I laughed harder and I felt Edward laughing beside me.

"Oh my God I love you" I said between laughs without thinking. Thats what I tell all my friends I hope he doesnt take it seriously its not like I think loving him is bad I just dont at least not right now. I dont even know really how I feel about him right now I know Im attracted to him and that hes sweet. I guess you could say I have a crush and the way he defended me was awsome but I dont think I love him quite right now but I think I could get there. I could picture my self kissing him and cuddling with him and having sex with him. Woah where did that thought some from bad Bella.

_dont you bad bella me look at him_the voice in my head said. WOW im going crazy

_no your not its called a concious dipshit everyone has one so get used to it_ok the voice in my head is a bitch

_well im you so yea _she said..what is that supposed to mean and I almost said it out loud but was interrupted by Someone saying something I turned and saw it was Emmett "youtube and facebook" was all i heard Im gunna guess it was because of the camera or what he recorded. I guess Edward never said anything about my I love you comment so he either didnt hear it which is possible because the laughing was loud or he knew I was kidding. Im not going to push my luck and bring it up though.

The bell rang and Me and Edward both had biology so we walked together in silence. I went up to the teacher and he signed my slip and told me to sit by Edward which made me happy because Mike was also in this class. I went and sat by him and noticed there were microscopes on the tables.

"thank you for helping me out at lunch" I said quietly looking at my hands

"No problem" He said I looked up and saw that he was looking at me. I looked right in his eyes and noticed they were a beautiful green color. How did I not know that sooner. I could stay like this forever and I wouldnt complain.

I dont know how long we looked at eachother but I know that after I broke out of the trance I was in I looked around and saw everyone working. I must have missed what we had to do. I looked at Edward and he had the same expression as me. I looked down at the microscopes and some slides. Ive done this lab before so I know what we have to do and it looked like Edward did to.

We did the work quick not saying much to each other except what the slides were. We were the first one done and then there was a awkward silence.

_say something dumb ass _the voice in my head said. What the hell am i going to say

_how bout how much you wanna strip him down and make sweet passionate love to him_ she suggested and I gasped at my own head. Not only is she a bitch but shes horny to.

_damn right im horny now tell him you want to fuck him _she demanded and I scoffed at her like she could control me its not like I have a split personality.

I decided to listen to my conscious well kind off "so do you have a girlfriend " I asked without thinking my conscious laughed at me and called me a idiot and for once I agreed.

"Uhh well no but I do think I like someone" he said answering my question "Do you" he asked me

"Uh no not right now" I said avoiding I contact. I now officially like him more than a crush but less than love if that makes sense. He didnt say anything and I looked up to see what he was doing and he was just looking out the window his face expressionless.

"well what do you have next" I asked him trying to start a conversation

"Gym then music" He answered and I smiled because i did to

"Sweet me to" I said and he turned to me and smiled "do you play a instrument" I asked

He nodded " I play a little of everything a sing but I mostly do the piano people say im like a professional but I dont think Im that good" he said I smiled "how bout you"

"same except i like the guitar alot and drums are fun..I sing mostly" i told him " I can play the piano a little but not very well"

"I can teach you" he offered and I smiled

"I might take you up on that offer how long is it good for" I asked

"as long as you want" he told me and I blushed because we were really close to eachother. The bell rang and we both jumped "I can walk you to gym if you want" he offered and I nodded. We both got our stuff together and walked out. He dropped me off at the girls locker room and went to the boys. I went in and changed to shorts and a tanktop and tennis shoes. i walked out and saw Edward with 2 girls by him. It made me jealous but I decided not to do anything considering that he prolly thinks of me as the new girl and new neighbor. I looked over toward the doors and saw mike once he saw me he started walking over. I immediately walked over to Edward and hid behind him hoping Mike was scared of Edward so he would leave me the hell alone.

"Who is this Eddie" one of the girls with him sneered. I could hear Edward groan

"Dont call me Eddie Lauren and this is m- Bella" he said. Huh why did he make a m sound first was he about to call me someone elses name.

"Hi Bella" she said bitter sweet I nodded still ducking behind Edward trying to move when he did so Mike wouldnt see me.

"Why is she hanging all over you" the other one asked

"Jessica Lauren can you please leave now ive told you a thousand time I dont want to go out with you please stop asking" he said and i smiled to myself They huffed and walked out

Edward turned toward me and I ducked a little more "Bella what are you doing" he asked me amused

"Hiding from Mike what else" I said like it was obvious his face hardened and he looked around and when he saw Mike he glared daggers at him. I thought of the phrase if looks could kill. Mike shrank back and turned towards his friends I laughed and thanked him. The coach blew the whistle and we all got in a line.

"Ok class since its raining we cant play soccer like I originally planned so just do what you want its a free period" he said walking off. So we were going to play soccer. That should be interesting.

Edward and I spent the entire class just talking about random stuff and after it was over we basically knew everything about eachother. When the bell rang we both dressed quickly so we could walk to Music together.

Music went quick and my old tactics came back on accident and I got in trouble so now I have to right a song and perform it by next friday. Edward laughed at it and we walked out of the school and met up with the gang.

I guess Alice saw my glum expression "what wrong Bella having three classes in a row with Edward couldnt have been that bad" she teased

Edward glared at her "Its not me shes made becasue she got in trouble in music and has to write a song and perform it next friday" he announced

everyone laughed i just huffed "what you do" Rosalie asked

"I dont know it was for no reason" I said and kept walking

"Bella you asked the teacher if he got beat up in highschool" Edward said increduously "How is it for no reason" everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes

"Like everyone else wasnt thinking it" I said exasperated

"Yeah we were but you were the only one brave enough to voice it" he said laughing

"whatever" I muttered and we all walked home. I went in my house and they went in theres.

What a day


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Bpov**

"MOM I'M HOME" I called as I walked in. I threw my bookbag on the chair by the door.

I went in the kitchen and grabbed a cherry popcicle because I am hungry. I didnt eat lunch thanks to Mike. I am never letting mom talking me into seducing people for free food again.

"MOM" I called again because she didnt answer. Where the hell is she?

I looked and saw a note on the counter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I got to talking with when you left for school and since we need the money I started work today. I will be home at around 8 you know those 12 hour shifts. :( If you get lonely just go over to the Cullens or Hales I saw that you were getting along with those kids pretty well._

_I know that it seems like you'll never see me with work and school but dont worry baby it will all work out in time.__The good new is our money got transferred this morning so go ahead a get dinner for us._

_I LOVE YOU, MOM_

I looked over and saw that there was a credit card by where the note was. I took out the phonebook and dropped it on the counter with a loud thump. I found a small chinese shop up the road. I threw away my popcicle stick away and ordered food. They said that I could pick it up in a half an hour.

I walked back to the livning room and got my bookbag, I made my ay to my room when I walked in I just about froze to death. "What the fuck" I muttered.

I looked around and saw that the window wasnt open so I looked for the airvent. Once I found it I put my hand over it to see if air is coming out. There wasnt.

"Okay not creepy at all" I said to noone in particular. I lied down on my bed and just went over my day and my new life.

First of all I made new friends and they all seem cool. Second of all I think at some point Edward and me can become something more. Third of all mom is getting back on her feet and seems happy. Fourth, I already got in trouble and have a assignment due. Im not going to worry about that much though I mean I ahve a bunch of songs already done that I can just use. Last of all that dream keeps bothering me plus my room is probably to cold for penguins.

I looked at my clock and saw that fifteen minutes had passed. I should start walking since I dont have a car. I went downstairs and grabbed the creditcard.

When I walked out I noticed that Emmett, Edward and Jasper were playing soccer in the front yard. Rosalie and Alice were watching on the front porch.

"HEY BELLA" Alice yelled making everyone look at me.

"HEY" I called back.

"Why dont you play with us" Emmett asked "I heard that you are good"

I shook my head "No not right now I have to go pick up chinese food" I told them

"Well I think your scared" Emmett challenged rolling the ball to me. I smirked and kicked it up with my foot and basically played hackeysack with it. After a couple seconds I let it drop and kicked it straight at Emmetts head. He caught it before it hit them.

I smiled and at all the guys faces. "Bye guys see you later" I said laughing and walking again.

"Wait How did you do that" I heard Emmett ask but I ignored it and kept walking. I heard Rosalie and Alice keep laughing behind me.

I got to the restraunt and paid for my food. As I walked out a old women stopped me. "you are going to do somethng great"

I looked at her confused "um is that a good or bad thing" I asked

"Painful" she simply said "Both emotional and physical"

"Ok thank you" I said pushing past her. She is wierd

"Just remember that things you dont know about the past can affect you now" she called after me.

I walked as fast as I could out of that place without looking suspicious because in truth that lady is freaking me out. I know everything about my past. That lady has inhaled to many eggroll fumes.

As I walked home I noticed they werent outside anymore and that mom was already home even though its only 4:30.

"Hey mom" I said as I walked in.

"HI Honey" she said back. I followed her voice to the kitchen. She was on the phone. I held up my bag and she nodded for me to get it ready for her. I got both our plates ready. I took mine went in the liviingroom so she can talk in private

She came out with her food a couple of minutes later and sat down with a sigh. "what was that about" I asked

She looked at me "nothing important just getting stuff worked out about our new home" she said a little to quickly. I knew she was lying but I let it go. Whatever it is and cant be to bad I mean its mom.

We turned on the TV and watched The Hangover. It was hilarious I couldnt stop laughing. Phil is my future husband. When it was done it was about eight.

"Im going to go take a shower and go to bed" I told my mom. She nodded and flipped through the tv for something else. I went upstairs and took a quick shower shaving and washing in all the right places.

When I was done it was close to nine. I guess I didnt take such a quick shower as I thought. I threw my hair in a messy bun and put on a tanktop and boxers.

I walked in my room and was once again hit by the arctic air. I couldnt help the chattering of my teeth. "Thats it" I muttered in frustration. I grabbed two shirts and put one over the vent and the other on the creases in my window.

I smiled triumphantly. That should do it.

I went under my covers in an attempt to warm up _after_ a few minutes I didnt have frostbite anymore and was able to welcome the darkness.

_I looked around and I saw I was outside a bar. It said Breakers. I tried to push the door open to go in but it didnt work. In frustraion I kicked it and found I went throguh it like I was transparent._

_I shrugged it off and walked in the bar not daring to sit down because I reall dont want to land on my ass. In the corner I saw the man that I saw last night that killed the girl. I started shaking. He got up slowly and walked right at me._

_I closed my eyes when he started talking. "You come here me and you have to talk" he said in a gruffly voice. I opened my eyes. I looked straight in his eyes and sighed in relief when all I saw was a man in the relflection and not me._

_I forgot I'm invisible. I turned and the man behind me nodded and they both walked out of the bar. I followed them as they walked down the street. It seemed that they were having a nice conversation when all of a sudden the guy I now call phyco looked like he was getting mad._

_He pushed the guy in a alley way and threw him against the wall. "You never told me this" he seethed._

_"I didnt know" the other man choked out._

_"The hell you didnt I told you to watch her" the man growled at him._

_"All you told me to do was make sure your ass was covered" he other man said back. I could tell he was getting frustrated as well._

_Phyco just stood their and then out of nowhere he punched the guy in the jaw. I yelped in shock. He didnt stop there though he threw the man in the pavement and started kicking his ass._

_I heard a whimper and it wasnt from me. I saw that a girl saw the whole thing. Phyco let the man go I hope hes just uncouncious. The girl just looked frozen in fear. I felt bad for her. "RUN GET OUT OF HERE" I yelled at her but of coarse she didnt hear me._

_Phyco walked up to her and grabbed her yanking her in the alley. The girl seemed to wake up. "IM sorry I'll wont tell just please dont kill me." she begged. I felt bad for her._

_" I dont have time for this" Phyco grunted and pulled out a knife and in one swift motion he neck was slit. The girl fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. hyco then went to the man who started getting up. _

_"Just because your one of my oldest friends doesnt mean I wont kill you. Noone hears of this night" Phyco told the man sternly and he nodded._

_Phyco walked out of the alley right through me and a couple minutes later the other man did to. I walked over the the girl and gagged at the sight of all her blood. She had red hair and was very pretty._

_I saw on her nametag on the uniform she was wearing it said Victoria Hunter. I sighed a looked over her body. I almost cried when I saw that her stomach was a little to big for her petite form. She was pregnant. I also noticed a wedding ring._

_Her husband is going to be devastated. I just walked out of the alley and waited for someone to notice her which wont probably happen until the morning considering how dark it is._

_I sighed in relief when I heard my alarm clock. This dream is over._

I woke up and just cried because I dont think that was a dream. I know it really happened that girl was really killed along with her baby. When I was done I went in the bathroom and wiped off my face.

I couldnt help but think at there conversation. What did that man not tell him? Did a girl get left alive or something by accident because the piece of shit didnt feel like finishing th job. I hope the girl is alive and tells on his ass.

I went in my room and put on some skinny jeans and a white camisole tanktop with a purple plaid shirt. I put on some black converse. I went to my bathroom and straightened my hair and put a purple clip in it so my side bangs didnt fall in my face.

I put on light makeup and walked downstairs. Mom was watching tv. "Another murder. Apparently this has been going on awhile, just not as frequently" mom told me. So phyco is a serial killer of who knows how many years.

I nodded and grabbed my bag. "Be safe baby I love you" mom called at me

"I love you to" I called back as I walked out of the door. I saw my friends and we all walked to school together and I tried to act like nothing happened.

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Bpov**

It was now lunch and I couldnt help but let what my dreams bother me. This is not normal.

"Bella are you ok" Alice asked concerned.

I looked at her and debated on telling her the truth. "I dont know" I finally decided.

"Did you get any sleep last night because you look like the living dead" Rosalie asked

I nodded. It wasnt a lie. I did sleep. I hadnt noticed how tired I was. Thats what crying does to me. It makes me really sleepy afterwards.

"well you have to show me how you did that yesterday because that was bad ass" Emmet added. I couldnt help but smile.

"maybe I'll teach you some of my skills" I said smirking but it wasnt that affective because right afterwards I yawned.

"Bella really whats wrong. I know Ive only known you for two days but you are not acting like the girl I met" Edward said and I could her the concern and desperation in his voice. If my emotions werent going haywire and I wasnt two seconds from having a breakdown I would have thought his concern was sweet.

"I know" I graoned "and Im sorry"

"well what happened" Jasper asked.

I sighed "ok" I leaned in close so they would be the only ones to hear "Ive been having these dreams about those girls getting murdered you know Victoria and Kate"

"well its normal or you to dream about it after you heard about it" Alice said

I shook my head "No Im not dreaming about it after Im dreaming about it before"

All there eyes widened "Like Espn" Emmett asked

I looked at him. Everyone groaned "its Esp and I dont know maybe"

"has this ever happened before to you" Jasper asked me

I shook my head "No it just started when I moved here"

I felt and hand on my back I looked up and saw Edward looking at me. What I saw wasnt what I wanted I dont know but the look in his eyes showed that he didnt believe me. I looked at everyone else and they had the same look. Like the new girl is crazy.

"Bella" Rosalie started.

I cut her off "you know what forget about it. Forget I ever trusted you all" I said and walked out of the school. I didnt really want to finish the day. Expecially because I had Edward in my next classes.

I just walked home not caring that is was pouring down rain. When I got to my front door I threw it open not really caring on shutting it and ran to my room and just cried. "whats wrong with me" i cried to myself in my pillow.

"Nothing" I heard a female voice say. I looked around my room but noone was there.

Must be my subconcious trying to soothe me. I heard a bang from down stairs. Thats when I realized I didnt shut the door. I grabbed a pocket knife I keep on my bed just in case something bad happens and crept down the stairs slowly.

I looked over and saw that the door was still open. I walked over and closed it but didnt lock it. Ive watched enough horror movies to know if theres a killer in the house to go out the front door and I dont feel like messing with locks when Im running for my life.

I walked over to the kitchen and still I saw noone. It must have just been the wind slamming something into something else. I heard a girl laughing and I turned really quick. Dont ask me how I did it but I cut my hand in the process with my knife.

"shit" I hissed to myself and went to the sink to clean it off. Leaving my knife on the counter next me. "GUYS IF THATS YOU ALL I REALLY DONT WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW SO JUST GO" I called just in case it was Emmett and Alice and them coming for me.

I heard the laugh again. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it on my hand to stop the blood. I wont need stitches I just need to keep it covered awhile.

"Whos there" I asked

"havent you ever seen horror movies saying whos there is a sure way to get yourself sliced and diced" the girl mocked.

I walked in the livingroom and froze. There was a girl there that looked around my age. She was beautiful with strawberry blonde hair. She was almost as gorgeaous as Rosalie.

"who are you" I asked trying not to stutter.

"I'm Tanya" she told me.

I shook my head "your supposed to be dead"

She laughed "I am dead"

"well then why the hell are you in my living room talking to me" I asked her aggrivated." and you dont look like a ghost you look perfectly solid"

"Years of practice" she told me " I can be whatever I want now. I can make it so that you see me or that you cant see me or that everyone can see me"

"Congratulations" I muttered sarcastically. She glared at me and I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Kidding"

" Watch it just cause Im dead doesnt mean that I cant make you hurt yourself" she gestured to my hand.

"you made me do that" I asked nodded "why"

"Because Im pretty sure you think your dreaming right now but if theres a searing pain in your hand you cant be dreaming" she explained. "so i just decided to save myself the argument" Ok maybe she had a point. I mean my first thought was that I was dreaming but my hand does contradict it now.

I glared at her "ok that was smart but it hurts and I have to perform a song friday and now I cant play the guitar"

She giggled " your welcome"

I raised my eyebrows "your welcome?"

She kept lauging "yes your welcome now you get a extension." she paused for a moment " what did you do to piss off the teacher?"

"Oh I asked him if he got beat up in highschool" I answered without thinking. I cant believe Im holding a conversation with a so called dead girl

She laughed "?" she questioned. I nodded . " I had him for behind the wheel"

"as much as I just love talking to you and again thanks alot for the sliced hand but why are you here" I asked

"Oh dont be a baby Its not deep and Im here to explain and few things to you" she said.

"well go on" I pushed.

She sighed "you might want to sit down" she offered and I did. She sat down next to me. "Well i guess your wondering why your getting dreams of a man killing people" I nodded "well as you were told I was murdered sixteen years ago by my father and well he kept on doing it" my jaw dropped "the man you are dreaming about is my dad"

"why?" I asked in a small voice

"because he is a asshole who deserves to die or at least be arrested. He killed me and drove my mom to suicide. I hate him and I hate what hes doing to all these poor girls. I heard the last one was pregnant and married" I nodded sadly "THAT SON OF A BITCH" she screamed and suddenly a lamp flew across the room shattering into a milion pieces as it hit the wall. I flinched. "sorry sometimes my anger gets the best of me" she apologized. I nodded in understanding I mean it pisses me off to what he is doing to people.

"That doesnt explain the dreams" I countered.

"He need to be stopped Bella and Im dead so I cant do anything but you can" she told me.

I sucked in a breath and stood up "No I cant"

"yes you can" she said staying calm "you know where he is and where he kills. All you need to do is get out of your dream in time to call the cops so they can get his ass"

I shook my head "I dont know how to do that and why me why not a cop. Why dont you get in a cops fucking head"

She raised an eyebrow" how did you know I was the one giving you the dreams?"

I looked at her "it wasnt hard to figure out"

"Well your doing it or the dreams will never stop and you will go crazy" she said smugly

"Like the cops will believe me" I told her "my own friends dont"

She looked like she was getting angry "I dont care what you do Just make sure that bastard cant kill anymore"

"NO" I screamed "I am not sacrificing myself for a girl thats already dead"

She got in my face "Its not Just me Isabella its for kate and VIctioria and her baby. Its for all the girls out there that are in danger of being murdered and not living the life they deserve"

" I cant Im sorry, pick someone else" I told her

She laughed bitterly " I didnt choose you Bella. Your the one that moved in my room your the one that got the connection. No matter what you do It will never stop until you die or he does"

I felt the tears streaming "Im just sixteen"

"and I was seventeen when my own father came home and drove a knife in my stomach" she said in a low voice.

"Im sorry that happened to you but it want my fault. I might have not even been born yet" I told her.

She stepped back "do what you want Bella but believe me your dreams are about to take a turn for the worse" she said and disapeared.

"what does that mean" I asked but there was no answer. "DAMMIT" I yelled. I looked at the lamp and began to pick it up and throw it away. It was a cheap one so I just went upstairs to my secret stash of money to buy a new one. I grabbed a twenty and went to the bathroom to fix my face. I got it to the point I looked presentable. My eyes were still red but not as puffy.

I walked downstairs and out the door It wasnt raining anymore but because my luck is nonexistant i saw the entire group walking down the street from school. I just walked fast hoping they wouldnt see me. "BELLA" Rosalie yelled. I ignored her and kept walking. I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Edward.

"what" I asked.

" where are you going and what happened to your hand" he asked looking at my cloth covered hand.

"I broke a lamp and cut it picking up the glass" I lied

He looked at me closely I guess to see if I was lying. I turned my head so he wouldnt figure it out. "your lying" he said after a second.

I looked at him "how did you know" I asked

He smirked "well one, because you just admitted it and two because there was something in your eyes that gave it away"

I scoffed "ok well Im going to go now" I said and started walking again. I needed that lamp before mom got home and if I had money left over maybe some disinfectant.

"Bella Just come inside so I can fix your hand then you can go get what you need" he offered.

I thought about it. His dad is a doctor so there ound to have stuff. But I need the lamp in case mom comes home early.

I turned to him. "OK but I need the lamp first then I'll come over" I said and walked off before he could argue.

When I got to the store I found a exact replica pretty quickly. It was only ten bucks which was good. I left quickly and ran in the house. I put it on the table and it looked just like nothing had happened. I scanned the room to make sue there was no more evidence of the broken one.

I went to the kitchen and got the trashbag I used and but it in the big trashcan for the garbageman. Mom would never look in there. I smiled at myself when I was done. Im good. I slapped my hands together as a indication i was done you know like they do in movies but I was stopped by a stinging in my left hand. I hissed.

Thats when I remembered I need to go over to the Cullens to get it fixed. I walked to there house slowly trying to make it as long as possible. I didnt really want to talk to them.

When I got to there front door I hesitantly knocked and it was opened before I could get three ones in. "Bella" Alice squealed and hugged me. I couldnt help but hug her back. She dragged me in the house to there kitchen where Edward already had everything out. She gestured for me to sit on the counter. I shrugged and pushed myself up. I hissed at the pain that came to my hand.

"oh sorry Bella I should have gotten you a chair or one of the guys to lift you" Alice apologized.

"Its fine" I told her. I forgot about it to.

Edward came in and walked over to me "Let me see your hand" he said.

I rolled my eyes and handed it to him . "yes mom"

He smirked and undid the cloth. When he saw it he gasped "damn Bella what you do slice it with a knife"

I nodded "yep" he glared at me "whats with the glaring"

"You should be more careful" he said and got alcohol.

"well its not like I did it on purpo- OW FUCK" I screamed as he wiped off my cut. I didnt realize hoe dirty it had gotten. He smirked and looked like he was trying not to laugh. "do you wanna get kicked in the balls" i questioned and his face changed quickly

When he cleaned it off he looked at it. "you dont need stitches" he told me. "But it doesnt look like your going to be playin any instruments for about a week or two" I groaned

He wrapped it up in a more sufficent thing than a cloth. When he was done I looked at him "thankyou"

"No problem" he replied and helped me off the counter.

I walked in the living room and saw everyone was there. I went for the door "Bella wait" Rosalie said. I turned toward them and saw they all had apology written all over there face.

I sat on the couch "were sorry we didnt believe you at first you just shocked us" Emmett said.

I looked at them "its fine I just overreacted. If one of you told me what I told you I would have acted the same way"

"So were cool" Jasper asked.

I smiled "yea were cool" Everyone smiled.

"so our parents are going to some convention in Seattle friday and since your moms a nurse Im sure shes going to do you wanna stay over here" Alice asked and I nodded. Mom did mention that.

"If I tell you guys something else that happened will you believe me." I asked and they nodded." I saw Tanya"

They all looked shocked "But shes dead" Edward said

I turned to him "I know she came to me ad told me that the man that is killing everyone is her dad and that she want me to stop him and I told her know Im only sixteen but she got made and said that I was going to do it but I said no again and she said my dreams are going to take a turn for the worst" I told them quickly hoping they got it all.

"wow" Rosalie said.

"I know" I groaned with my head in my hands.

"How can we help" Emmett asked and I looked at him shocked.

"You want to help" I asked and everyone nodded. "I still dont know if Im going to do it" I said honestly. "I mean how much worse can my dreams get."

They looked at me. "Ok I'll think about it. Its not like I'm debating on which movie Im going to see. Im trying to figure out whether I should risk my life and all of yours"

THey nodded. "yea when you put it that way" Jasper said.

"I say we just see how it plays out" Alice said and we all nodded in agreement.

**REVIEW**

**Next chpt is the sleepover and you see how much Bellas dreams can get worse.**


End file.
